


Fixating on the Phantom

by Moll_Doll03



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Insecurity, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moll_Doll03/pseuds/Moll_Doll03
Summary: Rose had no idea what would happen when she met the strange man in the alcove, but maybe it’s just what they both needed.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just to preface this, this is my first fanfic. Also these chapters are probably going to be short. Criticism and comments are great! Hope you guys like the story.

She hadn’t meant to be out this late. Rose, an acutely pretty little thing with her large blue eyes and fiery red hair, was definitely running past her curfew. Although, when she thinks back on it, the punishment was most certainly worth the gains. 

She had been helping her friend with some school work, a rather trivial thing Coco would’ve understood if she really thought about it, and was now rushing home before it was too late to say she had simply lost track of time. 

_ The sun already set at least 3 hours ago  _ she thought,  _ Maman will never buy it.  _

But even in her rush she managed to hear his voice. It was almost angelic, although it had clearly not been singing for a while. She stopped despite herself. 

_ “Nighttime  sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination-“ _

“Excuse me!” Rose interrupts, clearly shocking the man in the alley’s alcove, but not caring, “But I love your voice, and that song is  _très magnifique_.” She giggles, because the man, and now that she’s had a closer look at him he’s wearing a white half mask-

_ Where have I seen that before? _

-is clearly still in shock. Although he recovers after she laughs, and with one last look at Rose, he twirls his cloak and disappears into the alleyway’s shadows. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” Rose calls after him even though she can no longer see him, “But I just  _ had  _ to compliment your voice.” She waited a moment to see if the mystery man would say anything, but after nothingshe continued on her rush to get home. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Maman most certainly didn’t believe her excuse, she thought Rose took a detour on the way home. And while she was technically correct Rose couldn’t exactly explain that she had stopped to tell a masked stranger his singing was astounding. So, as she had no excuse, she accepted the punishment of dish duty- just the thought made her gag- for the rest of the school year.

At first there was no silver lining to be found, until the next day when she was telling Coco about her encounter with the masked man. 

Of couse her first words were, “He was singing? In the middle of the night? Alone? What a weirdo.” 

Rose sighed internally, Coco had the tendency to be judgemental. 

“Coco-“ she started. “No! Rose are you even listening to yourself?”

_ If her eyebrows go any higher they’ll disappear.  _ Rose thought absently as she shook her head. 

“You tiny thing-“ 

“Tiny?!” 

“- walking home alone at night, suddenly hear a strange man singing from an alleyway and think ‘Hey, I better compliment him.’?!” Coco’s eyes had fire in them when she finished her mini rant. 

“Well... when you put it like that...” Rose trailed off sheepishly. 

But Coco apparently wasn’t finished, “You’re lucky he didn’t kidnap you or something. Plus, he had a mask. And while that does add a sexy mysterious appeal, it’s also dangerous and, well, mysterious!” 

Rose at least started to get her point even though she cut in, “I’m not exactly a kid anymore, I’m 17.” 

“Yes I know,” said Coco, “But I’m 18 so that gives me seniority. I’m just worried about you, I could’ve lost my best friend!” At this her eyes started tearing up. “Promise me you’ll be more careful next time!” 

“Next time?” Rose said quietly, but if we’re being honest, a smidge hopefully. 

Coco must’ve heard the hope because she rolled her eyes and said, “Look, Rose, I know you. No matter what anyone, even me, says you’ll try your damn best to see him again. But I swear, if you either A. don’t tell me, or B. aren’t careful by my standards not only will I kill you, but I’ll tell your mother so she can reanimate you and kill you again herself.” Coco ended in a giggle, and Rose laughed along with her friend, “Maman will probably even kill you for not letting her get me first.” 

At that they continued laughing, drawing some attention from other people but not remotely caring, and then got on with the day. Rose couldn’t help thinking of her masked and cloaked stranger. For some reason she felt the need to not tell Coco the mask was half of one and white. It seemed somehow important at the time, and looking back at it she had been 100% right. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of this mess

Unfortunately Rose didn’t get the chance to have a ‘next time’ with her masked mystery man for another two days. 

“But Maman! You just don’t understand!” Rose cried. Her Maman had refused her request to go to Coco’s house, and sent her to her room. 

_ This is ridiculous,  _ Rose thinks.  _ I’m not a child!  _ She then gets the brilliant idea to just sneak out. 

Coco’s words ring in her head as she slips onto the trellis outside her window. 

_ “ Promise me you’ll be more careful next time!” _

As she slinks down the road in shadows another thing Coco said came to mind. 

_ “ _You’re_ lucky he didn’t kidnap you.” _

At the time Rose thought Coco was being ridiculous, but now as she’s walking down the dark road alone, she starts to think her words were meaningful. 

Her nerves continue to get to her and when she finally reaches the point where she met the man, and sees no one she’s just as glad. She turns to leave, relief filling her and- 

She collides into something solid. 

She clenches her eyes, bracing for impact but when it doesn’t come she opens them only to find the masked mystery man stopped her fall. For a moment she’s in such shock that she forgets her manners, and it’s clear he is amused if the quirk of his lips is anything to go by. 

Then of course she starts to blab, “I’m so sorry  _ monsieur _ , I just wasn’t watching where I was going, again I must apologize. Thank you for breaking my fall though, I would’ve hated to have to explain why I’m all dirty. And I must say your chest is quite solid, and your...” Rose’s eyes widen. 

So do the mans and Rose is scared she had spoken quite out of turn until he starts laughing. He helps her stand the rest of the way, but when Rose tries to apologize once again he stops her with a hand. 

“It’s probably me who should be apologizing.” And dear god if his voice couldn’t warm the coldest heart. “I don’t know where my manners were the other day, I shouldn’t have just run off without thanking you.”

Before she can think twice about her decision Rose sticks out her hand. “I’m Rose. And I really meant it, I think you have a wonderful voice.” 

The mans face, which before wasn’t open but wasn’t closed off either, is now a trifle wary. He looks at Rose’s hand as if he doesn’t quite know what to do with it. 

Finally though he grabs it, but instead of shaking it he brings it to his lips and kisses it, “I’m Erik.” 

Rose blushes but before she can say anything he turn around and walks off with a flourish of his cape, yet again. 

“An actual conversation might’ve been nice!” She calls after him irritably. “I only snuck out of my house just to see you again.” She mutters under her voice. 

She hastens down the road from which she came, set on returning before Maman can notice her absence. Once again though, she is stopped in her tracks. This time not by a magnificent voice, but by a single red rose tied with a black ribbon. There’s also a note, but Rose can’t read it on the street. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_ Dear child, _

_ I am apologizing for my behavior the other night. However I believe it to be in your best interest to keep away from me. I don’t know if you’ve learned just yet, but I am The Phantom is the Opera. I have killed, kidnapped, and blackmailed. I’m not a person you should wish to be near. So, that being said, I politely ask that you keep your distance.  _

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

“The Phantom!?” Coco cried, “Oh, Rose, you’ve really lost it this time!” 

Rose had, despite her best interest, told Coco about the note and the impromptu meet last night. 

“Coco lower your voice, you’ll attract attention.” Rose said, “Can we please have this conversation in a civilized way?”

“Absolutely not!” Coco continued, “You must have a death wish! You’re really trying to give me a heart attack. And why do you insist on talking to him? You don’t know him aside from his name, and he doesn’t seem keen on talking to you.”

“Next time we’re having a real goddamn conversation!” Rose said with determination. Coco, however, was aghast, “Did you just curse?”

“I’m serious about this Coco,” Rose continued. “You’re right that the mysteriousness is appealing, but that’s not what I want. You know what I’m like, I’d rather have closure even if it means never seeing him again.” 

“What closure do you need? He’s the Phantom, a heartless killer.” Coco’s eyes softened, “Rose, you’re right that I know what you’re like, but you can’t go! It wasn’t safe before and it’s especially not now. He could kill or kidnap you without a blink of the eye!” 

“He wouldn’t-“ Rose started to protest but held her tongue. Coco hadn’t met him, she can’t judge him this way. 

_ But I haven’t really met him either, have I?  _

Throughout the rest of the day Rose pondered this. They had exchanged names, and he’d been such a gentleman kissing her hand like that. But it’s not really the same as actually knowing ones temperament, was it? Sure there were plenty of stories of the events at the Opera Populaire, and even some first hand accounts, but stories are just stories... aren’t they?

_ I’ll just have to find out.  _


	3. Chapter Three

_I haven’t felt like this in ages._ Rose thinks. She’s in her bedroom and deeply considering what to wear. She had been thinking of a gown of light green bombazine, with lovely little puffy sleeves. However, that’s more appropriate for a date. So instead she goes with her second choice, a much plainer creme bombazine with flowing sleeves. She’s also put on her rouge which she saves for special occasions.

_But why?_ she continues, _it isn’t a date or anything of the sort, I’m going to demand a real conversation. So why am I all fluttery?_

She had left without a jacket but now regrets that decision as the night air is quite cold. As a result she's almost shaking by the time she gets the the place where she met the Phantom.

“Now,” she spoke aloud, “Where, oh where, can my mystery man be?” She paused a moment but hearing no response continued. “Sorry, that was probably too much. Erik? I wanted to talk to you.”

“Didn’t I ask you to leave me alone?” A voice, _his voice_, called from the shadows. “Actually,” She replies unbidden, “You asked me to keep my distance. Although I guess that’s the same thing.”

She walks toward the shadows. “Child, really.” The Phantom starts, but Rose cuts him off. “I’m not a child! Plus I told you my name, please use it.”

The Phantom huffs, “Rose,” then pauses for effect. “I have good reasons for not wanting you around me.” Here Rose picks up, “Is it because you’re the Phantom of the Opera? Besides, if you really didn’t want me around then why do we keep meeting here?”

There was a moment of tense silence, and just as the Phantom opens his mouth Rose actually starts shivering. “You’re cold.” He says.

“I-isn’t that obv-vious?” Her teeth had started chattering. While the Phantom stayed silent she started rubbing her arms and hands. “It’s too cold here for you, especially in that outfit.-

_He noticed my outfit_

-I suppose you’ll have to come with me.” He turned with a flourish of his cape and started walking away. Rose was left standing there.

_ He likes to do that doesn’t he?_

“Are you coming?” He calls from the shadows. Rose rushes to catch up with him. In her haste she runs into him again. “You like to do that don’t you?” He asked. She blushes, “It’s only happened twice.” The Phantom smirks in return. They come to stand in front of a stone wall, but before Rose can ask the Phantom does something to the wall and a section of it opens.

“Wow” Rose murmurs, and by all means she had the right too. Once she followed the Phantom down the stairs the area opened up and branches off. It seemed like a maze but she just followed the Phantom and they reached a large stone room. It was lit with many candles, in an alcove there was a large bed with black sheets. On the far side of the room there was even an organ!

As Rose looked around she glanced at the Phantom’s face. _Is he nervous?_

“It’s quite lovely in here, and nice and warm. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He replies. “Now, why do you insist on talking to me?” “Because I don’t enjoy having you just walk away from me.” Rose swiftly replies. “I think it quite rude to just waltz away from a lady and a conversation like that.”

“You’re not a lady just yet, you’re still quite young. Why do you talk like an old spinster?” He asks, an emotion Rose can’t quite place in his eyes. “I’m not that young, I’m 17.” And doesn’t it seem like she’s saying that all the time these days?

“That is still young, especially to be talking to strange men and following them into their homes.” The Phantom parries. “I may have followed you, but I was invited.” Rose said petulantly, she’s on the losing side of this argument. “Besides, you’re not a stranger. I know your name and who you are.”

“You think the Phantom of the Opera, a murderer, a cold blooded beast, a disfigured wretch isn’t strange?” The Phantom got louder and louder as he continued, almost screaming when he finished. “Disfigured wretch?” Rose asked quietly, hoping to lower his volume.

“Why on earth do you think I wear a mask?”

“Because it gives you a sexy mysterious appeal.” Rose says, without thinking it through. “That is, to say... um.”

He wrinkles his nose, “Sexy? What does that mean? It must be a new word you children have come up with.”

“It.. it means nothing, anyway,” Rose swiftly says, hoping to move the conversation to a more comfortable territory. “I can’t exactly speak to your so called disfigurement, since I haven’t seen it, but I don’t think I’d call you a wretch. Besides you have a lovely voice, and your decorating skills are... well.”

She takes another glance around the room, this time taking into account all the papers scattered around. “This place could definitely use a little freshening up, but other than that it’s quite pleasant.”

“Why would it need to be freshened up? I like it the way it is.” Now he was sounding petulant. “Oh yes it’s fine I suppose,” Rose says. “But it would look even nicer if everything was in order.” They sat there for a moment just looking around the space.

“Excuse me,” The Phantom says, breaking the silence. “But I must know. Why do you speak to me? Especially since you know who I am, what I’ve done...” he trails off staring at the floor.

Rose thinks over her answer very carefully. “Because, Erik, I don’t actually know who you are. It’s true that I know your name, both of them, and that you’ve done terrible things in the past. However, I don’t really know you. I refuse to be like Coco, that’s my friend you see, she’s always judging someone just by looking at them and I think it’s ridiculous. The only concrete facts I have about you, are that you have a beautiful voice, live in a nice cozy place, and think very lowly of yourself. I’m sorry, I’m babbling again aren’t I?”

There was another moment of silence before the Phantom spoke. “You need to leave.” Rose’s eyebrows rose, “Pardon?”

“You need to go, get out! Leave me, I don’t want you here!” Rose say froze in place, unsure of what to do. “I... uh alright.”

Eventually she stood after looking into the Phantom’s eye and seeing only anger.

_ But there was sadness too, wasn’t there?_

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know the way out.” She said hesitantly from the doorway. “Left, left, right, left, right.” The Phantom said in return.

“Ok, good night I suppose.” And with that she left the safe warm haven.

By the time she returned to her bedroom, the sun was starting to rise.

_ That can’t be, _she thought,_ how long had we been talking?_

Her last thought before drifting away in hopes of getting at least a couple hours sleep was, _I wonder if this means I’m not invited back._


	4. Chapter Four

“This is an awful idea Rose. Why do you enjoy directly going against other people’s wishes?” Coco was exasperated. And realistically she had every right. 

Rose was planning on going back to the Phantom’s house, and bringing along some gifts. “It’s not like I’m barging in and expecting him to house me. I saw his place, there was no kitchen as far as I could tell.” 

“That doesn’t mean we wants what you have to offer.” Coco replied. “He asked you to leave didn’t he? He said he didn’t want you there.” 

This made Rose pause for a moment, but she had made up her mind. “Coco I understand where you’re coming from, but I want to do this. You can’t really stop me.” 

Coco sighed, “I could, but I wouldn’t do that to you.” She stared into Rose’s eyes. “Just promise me that-“ “That I’ll be careful?” Rose cuts her off. “I’ve already promised that, but yes, I’ll continue being as careful as I can.”

Coco’s eyes lit up. “Can I help you arrange everything?” Rose’s own eyes narrowed. “You really won’t try and stop me?” 

“I promise.” Coco said. “I just want to make sure you make a good impression, I know otherwise you’d just throw everything in a basket together. It would be a terrible mess, especially after the comments you made about him being messy.”

“Then I shall be happy for your assistance my friend. I certainly wouldn’t want to make a bad impression.” Rose replied. And at that the two started off towards her house. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Rose decided that afternoon was late enough for this particular exhibition, she would enjoy getting more sleep tonight. But as she was walking, and passing a few people, she started to doubt her decision. 

_ He might be out,  _ she reasoned.  _ Or asleep, he seems like a creature of the night.  _

Her idea seemed even more childish and unplanned when she reached the wall. She knew he did something to it, but she hadn’t see what. 

_ Did he press something? A stone maybe?  _ She thought, panicking slightly.  _ Or, or maybe he pulled on a stone. Maybe there’s even a stone on the ground he stepped on.  _

However she tried all these things, but couldn’t figure it out. “Damn it,” she said under her breathe. “How did he manage, it has to be something.” 

She tried once more to push, pull, or step on everything she could find, but none of it worked. 

_ This was a ridiculous plan, I’ll just go.  _

But, just as she was thinking that, she had leaned against the wall beside her and the door finally,  _finally_,  opened. 

Once she was safely down the stairs she spoke. “Left, left, right, left, right. But it has to be backwards so, right, right, left, right, left. Right?” She giggled at the thought. 

She managed to make it though, since the darkness fell away to reveal the Phantom’s home. Rose glanced around, but couldn’t see him anywhere. She walked up to the table they had sat at yesterday and put down her basket. 

In it she had placed, muffins, some fruit, crumpets, all staples in her household. She had even brought a few books, although now she thought that was silly. When she turned to leave she saw something on the organ. 

When she approached it she realized it was the Phantom’s mask. Not wanting to be caught snooping she placed it back down, and scurried to the doorway. However yet another thing caught her eye. This time it was the Phantom himself in the large bed. 

Before Rose could stop herself to think about it, she was moving towards him. She took in his sleeping figure. All scrunched in on himself, grabbing the pillow in a death grip. As she looked closer she saw tear tracks, and could just barely see part of his disfigurement. For one, his hair was a different color, and his hairline was nonexistent in one place. His skin was clearly a different texture, but she couldn’t see the full extent of it. What she could see however were the Phantom’s open eyes. 

Rose’s own eyes widened but before she could step away and pretend it never happened the Phantom spoke. “What are you doing here?” His voice was heavy with sleep, which just made it more irresistible. “I.. I brought you some things. Gifts, really.”

His eyebrows, well one eyebrow and one brow bone, knit together. “Why would you bring me things? I don’t deserve them.” 

_ He must still be half asleep.  _ Rose thought.  _ I don’t think he would speak to me this way otherwise, and he hasn’t noticed his mask is off.  _

However the Phantom just continued to stare up at her with wide eyes. 

“You might think you don’t deserve them, but I don’t care what you think. I want...” Rose trailed off, considering what to say. She looked down at the Phantom. 

_ He looks so young and innocent like this, like a lost little child.  _

“I want to take care of you, I suppose. Or rather, make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

“I am a grown man you know.” He replied. “I do take care of myself.” 

“Then I’ll just ensure you’re doing it to my standards.” Rose said, wanting the conversation to end before The Phantom can realize about his mask and get angry. “I’ll let you get some more sleep now, I have to go anyway.”

_ Does he look saddened? Or am I imagining it? _

“Oh, yes. Well, I wouldn’t want to take up your time, and I think I will sleep a little more.”

“Yes, good night, I’ll see you soon.” Rose made her goodbyes and rushed out. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

“Coco? What are you doing here?” 

Coco turned at the sound of Rose’s voice. “I’m ensuring that you get back in one piece. So, how did it go?”

Rose bit her lip. “Well..”

Coco’s eyes narrowed, “Well what?”

“He was asleep when I got there. And his mask was off! He was quite adorable still half asleep. And then-“

“His mask was off?” Coco interjected. “How bad was it? How ugly does that scarring make him?” 

Rose was aghast. “Coco! For your information I didn’t think it was all that bad. And it most certainly didn’t make him ugly!” There was a moment of tense silence when the girls just stared at each other, neither one wanting to back down.

Rose broke it, of course. “I think you need to leave.”

Coco rolled her eyes, “Rose don’t be ridiculous. I am allowed to think a murderer is ugly, even if I’ve never seen him myself. Are you actually going to try and argue with me about it?”

“If you won’t leave then I will!” Rose yelled, surely attracting Maman’s attention, before she started storming out.

“Rose!” Coco cried after her. “Stop this and have some sense! He’s a murderer-“ “I honestly don’t find myself caring!” Rose had turned around. “You didn’t see him today he was... he was so, so innocent.” 

“He is anything but innocent!” Coco’s reply started Rose walking away again. Maman had come out to see what was going on. “Rose if you walk out that door-“ Rose had slammed it without hearing her threat. 

She set off walking, not really knowing where she’d end up, but having an inkling. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_ Of course.  _ She thought. When she looked up she was at the entrance to the Phantom’s house. 

_ Well, I’m already here.  _

And with that she walked in. 


	5. Chapter Five

Rose disliked barging in like this, but she figured she’d already done it once today. She was working out her apology when she came upon him.

He was playing on his organ, his mask still off. He was singing once again.

_“Softly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.”_

Then he sighed, apparently finished. Rose took it as her cue. “I’m sorry to barge in like this.” The Phantom jumped at her voice and quickly put his mask back on. Then he smoothed his hair back, and spoke.

“You’ve already done it once today, and if you continue insisting on talking to me it’s sure to happen mor-“ He had turned to face her while he was speaking. “You’ve been crying?”

She realized her eyes must be puffy, and that she’ll have tear tracks running down her face. “Yes, I got into an argument with my friend, Coco, about... well, about you. And then I stormed out.”

“And you came here?” He sounded perplexed. “Even after what happened this afternoon? I’m sorry you had to see me that way.”

“What way?” Rose asked. “And it’s not like anything bad happened this afternoon, why wouldn’t I come here?”

He just shook his head, “Why were you arguing about me?”

_Oh_, Rose thinks. _I didn’t really think this through did I?_

“Well, I had been explaining what happened this afternoon and she said some rather hurtful things that I didn’t appreciate.”

He raised his eye brow. “Hurtful things? Towards you or towards me?”

“Does it really matter?” Rose bit out starting to tear up. “We argued, I got upset, and I came here. Can’t we just leave it at that?”

“Yes that’s fine.” The Phantom said quickly.

_ He’s squirming._

“Those muffins are delicious, I don’t remember saying thank you, but-“

“She called you ugly.” Rose interrupted, not liking the awkwardness. “She called you ugly and I just couldn’t be there with her anymore!”

The Phantom opened his moth but Rose continued yelling.

“Because you’re not! You’re not ugly! I saw you today, and she couldn’t be more wrong!”

At this admission the Phantom said. “You saw me? But my mask-“ Then his eyes widened. “Oh. Oh this afternoon.”

“Y-yes, you were asleep and you didn’t have your mask on. You didn’t seem to notice.”

“Well I had just woken up.”

He looked like he was staring to get upset so Rose mustered all the strength she had. “I’m not leaving. I’m sorry I keep barging in, but I don’t care what you say, you can’t make me go. I refuse to go crawling back to her.”

“This is still my house, you don’t own it.”

“Then you’ll have to drag me out.” She said. There was a pause before she continue, “Because I’m staying here, at least for tonight. Oh please Erik, don’t make me leave.”

“You can’t just run away from your problem, Rose.” The Phantom said softly.

“I’m not running,” Rose said just as quietly, “I’m taking a break.”

Since there was a lull in the conversation the Phantom asked, “Why did you bring me books?” Rose blushed, “I don’t really know. I hadn’t seen any here before. And I don’t know what you do all day, I’ve only seen you sleep, sing, and play on your organ.”

“I talk to you.” He pointed out. She smiles, “Yes you do, don’t you.”


	6. Chapter Six

Past the initial strangeness of being around Erik for more than an hour the evening was nice enough. He still seemed tense, like he wasn’t used to other people. 

_ I suppose that makes sense, he is a murderer.  _

That thought angered Rose, even though logically she knew Erik was a killer and could likely easily kill her too. She also couldn’t believe that the man in front of her, whose voice was amazing and got flustered by someone else crying, was guilty of everything the news said he was. 

He must’ve felt her eyes on him, because Erik looked up right into Rose’s thoughtful stare. 

He quirked his brow, “What is it?” His tone was mostly questioning but she thought there was a little apprehension. 

_ Stop reading into everything so much! _

That sounded almost like Coco. 

“Nothing really, I just can’t believe you’re a killer.” Rose gasped, “I- I mean-“

“It’s fine” Erik’s tone was now very tense, the apprehension clear. He averted his eyes, “I’m sure you were expecting more of a monster.”

Rose thought carefully. “No... you just seem so, normal I suppose. You don’t act crazy like they say you are.” 

Erik kept his eyes firmly on the ground but Rose could easily see his shoulder hunch up. 

“Sorry to disappoint.” He bit out. Before Rose could open her mouth he stood up and retreated to his bed.

_ Should I follow him? _

Rose shook her head, hounding Erik would do nothing but make him more upset. He needed some alone time, just like Rose. 

_ How could I just blurt that out.  _ Rose groaned and slapped her forehead. Falling back on the couch she’d been perched on, she thought. _ It’s like I forget all common sense around him.  _

“ So stupid.” She whispered.  _ Well, at least I can look around a little more.  _

She started opposite Erik’s bed, determined to leave him alone right now. 

The lighting inside the room was atrocious, candles were dispersed sporadically leaving many dark corners. There are two other rooms connected to this one besides Erik’s. 

_ Well, I think they’re all Erik’s, at least for now.  _

_ Whatever, semantics.  _

Rose thinks she must finally be losing it by having a full conversation in her head. 

The first door is to a small but working bathroom, which was a relief to find. There’s even a lovely claw foot tub shoved into one corner and, admittedly taking up far too much space. She briefly entertains snooping through the cabinets, but restrains herself.  _ I don’t want to ruin Erik’s trust.  _

Next is a slightly larger kitchen, with just basic amenities but is enough for one person. This time she does snoop, simply out of a sense of responsibility, she tells herself. There are meager food stores, but they look like they’ve been sitting there for some time.  _ I hope he’s eating.  _

“He’s a grown man.” Rose reminds herself, “he knows how to take care of himself.”

“Yes I do.” Erik says from the doorway. Rose makes sure not to jump. 

“Watching me snooping?” She says, not looking up from the cupboard shelves. “I’m just making sure you have food.”

Erik makes a noise that draws her attention, she looks up but his face is carefully blank. “I... I don’t get out to stores too often, but I have a friend.” 

Rose’s eyebrows skyrocket . _You have a friend?! _ She thinks, “I’m glad you have someone watching out for you.” She says instead. 

“She has always kept an eye on me” Erik looks almost sad, then smiles a little, “I think she’d like you.” 

With that he walks out again.  _ Got to get him to stop doing that.  _

Rose follows, hesitates, then asks “May I take a bath?” She wants to call it a power move, but can’t figure out why. 

Erik just waves her off, settling himself at his organ. “Do what you like.”

Rose then wants to stay, to hear the beautiful music he’ll undoubtedly make. But forces herself to the bathroom. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

The water had been the perfect temperature and listening to Erik play, even if it was muffled by the door, helped soothe her from the stress of the day. 

Eventually though, the water cooled and she got out. 

_ I didn’t even bring a change of clothes _

“I’m ridiculous” Rose whispered. “This isn’t some sleepover.”

She redressed and exited the bathroom. Erik was still playing the organ, he’d started with an angry tune, but as he kept playing it relaxed and softened much like Rose had. 

Rose stood leaning against the doorway, mirroring Erik from earlier. 

“Why don’t you sing again?” She said softly, in the hope that he would and not just close off again.

“I don’t sing in front of people.” He said shortly, but kept playing. 

She let the topic drop, instead asking for paper and pen. She had some explaining to do. 


	7. Chapter Seven

_ Dear Coco,  _

_ While I must apologize for storming out yesterday, I can’t apologize for what was said. I truly don’t find Erik ugly, to be quite frank I sort of find him attractive. You may not see me for quite awhile, I am still frustrated with your close mindedness.  _

_ P.s. I am perfectly safe, so please don’t jeopardize that by telling Maman.  _

_ « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

_ Dear Maman, _

_ I know you must be very scared since I left and haven’t returned, but I promise I’m safe. I’m staying with a friend, of sorts, and although you don’t know them please trust me. I may not return for awhile, Coco hurt me deeply.  _

_ P.s. Some of my things may go missing, it’ll be ok.  _

_ « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

_ Dear Erik,  _

_ I deeply apologize for barging in unbidden. I also apologize for having seen you without your mask. Let me be clear, it  ** does not  ** bother me, but you seemed upset so I will apologize. I will leave if you ask me, though I hope you’ll allow me to stay longer. Despite your past, I find myself quite comfortable around you, I love hearing you play your organ, and even though you “don’t sing in front of people.” I have caught it twice now and I still mean it that your voice is lovely.  _

_ P.s. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable so please tell me anytime I do.  _


	8. Chapter Eight

Writing letters had always been easier for Rose rather than real life conversations. In a conversation you have someone else to work around, but in a letter you can be straightforward and not get interrupted. Unlike right now-

“I must refuse.” The Phantom continued, they’d been arguing for the last 10 minutes. “It would be wholly inappropriate for you to stay on the couch.”

Rose huffed for the fifth time, at least. “Wouldn’t it be more inappropriate if I was in your bed?”  They had been going back and forth saying pretty much the same thing each time.

_ It’s just a bed! _

Rose had had enough. “That’s it! Erik,” she started, her voice firm and unmoving. “I am staying on the couch and that’s final. It is comfortable enough and you need your sleep.”

Erik’s eyes had widened at first and he squirmed yet again-

_What’s up with that?_

-but now he just threw his hands up, “If you want to get a crick in your neck be my guest!” And stormed back to his room

“I will!” Rose yelled after him. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Rose was now regretting her choice of the couch. It was comfortable enough to sit on, but not so much for sleeping.She had stormed into Erik’s room just as he was sliding into bed, his eyes wide. But all she did was roughly grab a blanket and storm out again. 

The clock above the kitchen door was ticking loudly, and while normally it would soothe her it wasn’t helping. 

_ It’s a strange place . _ She tried to say,  _ You’re just uncomfortable and still worked up from earlier.  _

It wasn’t working, she sat up, lit a candle, and opened one of the books she’d brought Erik determined to tire herself out. 

She’d gotten halfway through the book when the whimpering started. At first she didn’t even know what it was, it was so quiet. 

“Erik...?” She whispered into the dark. A whimper echoed back, still just as quiet. 

She got up, going to investigate, then hesitated at his door.  _ Am I invading his privacy? _

When another whimper came, louder this time, she had her answer and pushed open the door. 

The sight that met her was almost heartbreaking. The sheets were all twisted up around his limbs, trapping him as he kept trying to move and get away from them. His mask was still there but seemed to be barely hanging on. His hair stuck out at all angles and at a different time Rose would’ve laughed. He kept shifting back and forth, movement limited and his arms pushing invisible things away. His head was shaking and he was whimpering. 

“Erik,” Rose started, heading toward the bed but stoping at the edge, “Erik it’s just a nightmare. You’re ok.”

He seemingly didn’t hear her, too lost in the nightmare. His shifting became almost frenzied, and the whimpers turned louder. 

_ I have to do something. _

Rose sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed on of Erik’s flailing arms pulling it to her chest. “Erik, it’s just a nightmare, please calm down.”

He kept moving, but was slowing down. Eventually he went still. 

Rose took this time to study him, starting with the hand in hers. It was big, at least bigger than hers. Slowly moving up his arm, taking in all the scars big and small. She reached his face once again. The mask was still there but hanging off slightly. It revealed a piece of his deformation. 

_ And his open eyes.  _

Rose reaches out before she could reason with herself or let Erik stop her, but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. “Please don’t.”

Erik’s eyes were firm as he stared at Rose, but his voice was quiet and didn’t sound angry. 

“Sorry,” Rose whispered back, leaving her hand in Erik’s grip. “You were having a nightmare, I didn’t mean to intrude. Again.” 

She makes to leave but Erik grips harder. Shaking his head, “ _ Please _ ...”

He didn’t keep going, but the brokenness in his voice told Rose everything. She gazed into his eyes, “I can stay if you need me.”

He only nodded, but Rose climbed into the bed next to him anyway. Erik had his back turned to her, but even in the dark she could see his outline relax once she settled in. 

“I kind of move around a lot at night,” Rose said, needing to fill the silence, “So if I wake you up, or am all over you, I’m sorry. 

He snorted, seemingly half a sleep again, “I move a lot too, in case you couldn’t tell, I might wake you up.”

Rose laughs quietly and finally,  _ finally _ , slips off into unconsciousness. 


	9. Chapter Nine

They don’t talk about it in the morning. Rose is slightly grateful, and slightly put off. 

_ It seems pretty important.  _

She drops it thinking when Erik is comfortable maybe he’ll talk about it. 

She had woken up first, more attuned to a _normal_ sleep cycle than whatever Erik had. His mask was still on, seemingly taken off and then replaced, because it covered everything up again and his hair looked like it had been smoothed. 

_ Did he wake up again? _

From this vantage point Rose could see the details of his face more clearly. His face was so relaxed and innocent when he was sleeping. His shiny dark hair had clearly been slicked back again now that Rose was looking closer, but it was slightly rumpled from sleep. Rose couldn’t help her lips quirking. From this angle it seemed impossible yet again that he was truly the cold blooded murderer that many people, including Coco, thought he was. 

Rose sighed and rubbed her eyes rolling away from him, she didn’t want him to wake up with her in his face, that would freak anyone out. She instead got up to make breakfast. On her way out she stopped on the bedside table there were clothes laid out with a note

_ They might not fit, but I’m sure you don’t want to keep wearing the same outfit.  _

Rose smiled and took the clothes to the bathroom to change. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

The clothes were obviously too big, and she pinned the pants to fit her waist, but left the shirt as was, only having to pull it back onto her shoulder every now and again. 

She set about rummaging in the kitchen, remembering what she’d seen yesterday and making pancakes. It only took her a few minutes to gather the ingredients, having the recipe memorized as they were her favorite. By the time the first batch was done and she started on the next few Erik had stumbled out of the bedroom into the bathroom. She only knew because when she turned around she caught him staring a her. Then he blushed and scurried away. 

_ Interesting _

She finished all of the pancakes,poured herself and Erik some coffee, and brought everything out to the table. She then sat down and waited for Erik. 

“You didn’t have to make breakfast.” Were his first words out of the bathroom. “It’s the least I could do for my gracious host.” Rose quipped. 

_ If I hadn’t made breakfast there’s no telling if he’d eat.  _

Erik actually rolled his eyes at her, then thanked her and they both dug in, Erik a little slower than Rose. 

It wasn’t awkward necessarily, but there was a heavy silence between them. They both wanted to say something, at least Rose definitely did, but neither opened their mouths to.Rose stole glances when she was sure Erik wasn’t watching, but the way she felt eyes on her the moment she stopped told her she was wrong. 

Erik insisted on cleaning up and Rose barely put up any resistance. “It’s not really your job.” “Nonsense, you made breakfast I’ll clean up.”

Then they sat in a much easier silence, Rose continuing her book and Erik doing something by the organ. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

“I have to go.” Rose said close to 11. Erik jumped slightly, like he’d forgotten she was there, he didn’t turn around. 

“Oh? Why?” He said, the added “N-not that you can’t leave, or anything like that.”

Rose couldn’t help but smile lightly at his awkwardness. She got up and walked over to him. “I’m just going to deliver some things and get a couple more. I’ll be back later.” She looked at his hunched shoulders, “That is, if that’s ok with you?”

He turned to face her, the tension so clearly in his shoulders not visible in his blank face, “Yes that’s fine. If, if I give you some Francs will you buy a few things? It’s probably easier for you to be in public.” His tone grew bitter but his face never wavered. 

Rose tutted subconscious, “Of course, anything you need. I am in your house after all. Make a list or something, I’ll never remember if you just tell me.”

So Erik had gone to get some paper writing down a few basic things and handing over the money. 

“What do you want for dinner.” Rose asks absentmindedly as she read his list. 

“What?” Erik’s eyes widen and he freezes. 

Rose quirked her brow, “I just mean, as long as I’m staying I can at least be useful. Do you have any foods you prefer, or really don’t like?”

Erik was quiet for a while, then said “I don’t really like food, it’s something I have a hard time with.” 

Rose’s eyes softened and she stepped closer to him. “That’s ok, I don’t fully understand because I love food, but I won’t make you explain.” There was a brief pause as she watched Erik’s shoulders relax. “I’ll just get some light things, that are super easy to make and keep for a long time. How about that?” 

Erik smiles gratefully and nodded, then they just stood there for a while. 

Finally Rose pulled away, “I’ll be back later.” And was rushing out the door. 

_ That was definitely something _

_ Right? _


	10. Chapter Ten

Rose came home-

_ Not  your home, idiot _

-she came back to Erik’s home after dropping off all the letters, she’d made sure to leave Erik’s somewhere he’d find it, and leaving the other two at their respective doorsteps. Sneaking into her house hadn’t been incredibly difficult, but it was a little harder in the bright daytime. Still, she had gotten in and packed a small bag to bring back to Erik’s. 

She had struggled to get back in with both her bag from home and the grocery bags. But pretty much the moment she came back to the main room Erik was there taking some of the bags. “You shouldn’t over do it, who will make sure I’m taking care of myself then?” He smirked at her as he walked into the kitchen. 

Rose had frozen, eyes wide, and almost dropped the bags. 

_ So he’s teasing now? _

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

The rest of the day was normal, at least as normal as it can be for a 17 year old and a murderer. Erik continually working on something at his organ, Rose had figured out he was writing something, and her reading the books she had brought. 

_ I’m glad I brought them,  _ she thought.  _ Otherwise I’d just be sitting here watching him.  _

_ As if you aren’t already.  _

Rose sighed, trying to refocus on the book. She knew Erik had read the letter, it being one of the first things she’d checked when she got back. And was letting him come to her about it, if he was even going to, rather than her go hounding him. 

Erik grumbling made her look up at him again. He was clearly having some kind of issue with whatever he was writing.

“What are you doing?” Rose asked, she was done pretending like she wasn’t watching. 

“Writing something.” Was all she got back, along with the sound of an erasing scrubbing at paper. 

She stood up, “I know that, but what is it? You seem kind of frustrated.” She sidled up next to him as he sat at the organ

“It’s-“ he paused and,  _there go his shoulders again._ “It’s nothing really...” “Seems important to me.” Rose said when he clearly had no intention of continuing 

Erik looked at her, kind of exasperated. “It’s just something to pass the time, will you let it go?” He didn’t sound angry, but it was clearly time for her to back off. 

Rose held up her hands placatingly, “Ok, I’ll leave it.” She had been looking over his shoulder while Erik had his back turned, it was a music score. 

_ So he composes as well. _

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Afternoon slipped into evening and then night, as Rose and Erik ate together and even had somewhat average if slightly stiff conversations. 

“How did you like school?” “I’m sure it’s the same as when you went.” “I never went.” “Oh.”

“Did you like watching all the operas?” “Yes and no, I love the music, but the people doing the singing were terrible.” “Did you have someone better picked out?” “.... yes.”

“So you’re friend Coco-“ “I’d really rather not.” “As you wish.”

“So this friend of yours-“ “ _I’d_ rather not.” “Fair enough.”

“Will you play your organ for me?” Rose asked as Erik was cleaning up. She didn’t miss how he froze. 

“You want me to?” His shoulders had hunched up again. 

She couldn’t help but laugh, but tried to stop when she noticed how hurt Erik looked. “I’m-I’m not laughing at you I promise.” She smiled, “I just would’ve thought that was obvious.”

“You did mention it in your letter.” He replied. 

_ So he is going to bring it up? _

“ Yes, and I was being serious. You play very well, better than I could ever hope to at least.” Rose watched Erik carefully trying to make sure he didn’t get upset or anything like that. “You don’t hav-“

“I’d love to.” Erik cut in. He finished up their dishes and went right over to the organ. “Anything you want to hear?”

_ The song you keep singing. _

“I don’t have a preference. Anything you want to play?” Rose had come to stand next to the organ so she could watch Erik’s face as he played. 

He thought for a moment. Then his fingers poised above the keyboard. 

_ Für Elise  _ started drifting out of the instrument. Rose fought to pay attention to his face rather than lose herself in the music. 

It was almost intoxicating watching Erik, the way his fingers just slid over the keys. Not reading off a music sheet, clearly having memorized it. His eyes were closed even, his head moving along with the notes just like Rose’s.When the song was over he looked at Rose, almost expectantly. 

“Beautiful.” She said, not even knowing if she was talking about the music or Erik himself. 

He looked away, blushing, “I’m not that good.”

“Excuse me?”  _ I really need to learn when to shut up.  _

Erik looked back at her shocked. “That was amazing, a million times better than I could’ve done, especially without the sheet music.” Rose continued, trying to keep Erik from shutting her out. 

She could see his shoulders slowly making their way up so she said, “Play me something else, please?”

And so their night went on. Erik playing all different songs, Rose being captivated by him and his talent. And at the end of each one all Rose said was “Beautiful.”

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Erik practically forced her into his room tonight-

_ Doesn’t that just sound great? _

_ Wait- no, I mean... _

-and he insisted on taking the couch.  “ Clearly you didn’t get much sleep on this old thing last night, please take the bed.”

Rose bit her tongue to keep from pointing out that Erik didn’t sleep too well either. Eventually she acquiesced, but only after making up the couch as comfy and she could get it. She knew Erik was watching her, and could practically feel his smirk. 

“I just want you comfortable.” Was what she kept saying every time she caught him, looking like he’s on the edge of laughter. It was weak, but she didn’t really have a better excuse. 

The bed was amazingly soft. She should’ve remembered from last night, but at that point she’d been too tired to take in details. Even so, however, she was having a hard time sleeping. She’d been lying there, twisting and turning, trying to sleep. But, a part of her wanted to stay up, to make sure Erik fell a sleep, and stayed asleep. 

She jolted back to reality when the door opened. “Erik?” She whispered into the dark. 

“Yeah,” he whispered back. “I- I couldn’t sleep.”

Rose caught the lie easily, but didn’t say anything. “You can come lie down.” She said cautiously.

Erik had been walking toward the edge of the bed the whole time, and when he finally got there he said “Are you sure?”

Rose screwed up her nose, “Of course. It’s your bed, and you’re having trouble sleeping. Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

Erik waved her off and climbed under the covers after a little hesitation. 

They lied facing each other tonight, and Rose didn’t hide her staring. 

_ It’s a lot easier to be open at night. _

Erik, was also watching her, his eyes darting around her face seemingly taking in all the small details. 

He scooted a little closer, it was almost imperceptible really, but Rose had been studying him. “Did you have a nightmare?” 

She didn’t mean to be so straightforward, but she really wanted to know. 

He nodded, but made no move to speak, only scooted slightly more. 

“It’s ok you know,” Rose said quietly. “Everyone has nightmares.”

“Not like mine.” Was the immediate reply. 

“Maybe not.” She said. Her hand came up to his face before she could stop herself

_ God, I need to stop doing that.  _

She started just by letting it rest on his shoulder, but when he didn’t say anything about it, she brought it up to his hair. She steered clear of the right side of his head, not wanting an argument. As she kept running her fingers through the silky strands she knew he was calming down. He was leaning into her touch, and simultaneously relaxing further into the bed. 

She also scooted closer so she could touch more of his head without such a strain on her arm. 

And that’s how they fell asleep, slowly but surely coming closer to each other. Rose comforting the killer her friend had called ugly only a day ago. And The Phantom unknowingly putting Rose to sleep with his hums of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it so far? Do you think I’m focusing too much on little details, or that they’re moving too fast? And feedback is greatly appreciated!


	11. Chapter Eleven

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was how  _ warm  _ she was. Not just temperature-wise either, her heart felt warm. 

She cracked open her eyes to find another pair staring into them. She jumped, then remembered whose they were. Their deep blue calming her as she smiles softly. “Good morning.”

The Phantom snorts, “It’s only 2 in the morning.”

Rose’s eyebrows quirk, “Then what in the world am I doing up?”

Erik looks away, “Did my staring wake you?”

Rose gently grabs his chin and pulls his gaze back to her, “Even if you did, I’ll happily wake up with you like this.”

Erik is frozen and stiff as she closes her eyes, and pulls him closer to snuggle into his chest and fall back asleep. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_ Maybe I dreamt the whole thing _ _?!_ She thinks, as she stares frantically at herself in the mirror. 

She’d been there since 8, when she woke up to an empty bed and Erik in the kitchen. The memories had come flooding back and she escaped into the bathroom. It had to be close to 8:30 by now. 

_ He didn’t seem put off, I must’ve dreamt it _ _._ With that weak excuse being the only one she can think of. She leaves the safe haven and ventures out to the dining table. Erik is sitting there, waiting for her. He looks up then right back down. “I thought I’d make breakfast today.”

“That’s very nice of you.” Rose says, it sounds flat even to her. He scrunches up, pulling into himself. 

_ Definitely didn’t dream it.  _ She thinks miserably looking down into her plate of scrambled eggs. 

They eat in a tense silence. 

I hate this.  “These are very good, thank you.” Rose makes her voice soft and warm. Erik doesn’t look up, he’s barely eaten anything. 

Gulping down the rest of her eggs and coffee, she stands up to kneel next to Erik. He turns his face the other way, all Rose can see is the blank white mask. “I mean it, they’re very tasty.” Rose tries, a smile on her face. “And I’ll cleanup this time.” Erik just shrugs. 

Rose bites her lip, but grabs her plate anyway. Erik finally looks up, “What about mine?” Rose glances at the mostly full plate and mug. “You’re not finished.” It’s formed as a question, but her tone practically leaves no room for argument. 

Erik eyes his food warily. “I don’t think I can eat anymore. Sorry.”

It shocks Rose, but she smiles down at him. “That’s fine. Thank you for eating as much as you can, and for telling me.” He looks her in the eye,  finally,  then searches her face. She leaves it open, she had been nervous this morning about her behavior last night, but it seems Erik was ten times as anxious. Eventually he seems satisfied, gives her a slight turn of his lips, and takes his coffee to the organ. 

Rose would’ve thought that was the end of it, but as she’s gotten to know Erik she realized he stays nervous for a while. His shoulders stay hunched for at least half an hour until he settles into his work, but even then his movements are slightly jerky. 

Rise makes up her mind. Once the dishes are finished and put away, she walks up to him. “Can I give you a hug?” 

Erik freezes. “What?” It’s barely a whisper. Rose takes the edge out of her voice, “You seemed very upset at breakfast, even though you were so nice this morning.” She wasn’t going to run away from the events at 2 am, not after she’s realized how much it meant to Erik. 

He keep his face cemented on the keys in front of him, his voice is stiff “I’m sorry for my behavior.”

Rose sighed and leaned into him slightly. “It’s my fault entirely. I shouldn’t have touched you like that, and not because I didn’t want to!” She rushes out as she feels Erik tensing again. “I just meant that I shouldn’t have assumed you would be comfortable with that kind of touching. Snuggling is something sort of intimate, and I honestly didn’t want to make you uncomfortable but you’re so warm and....” she pauses. “And I’m rambling. I’m sorry Erik, I just want you to be feel safe, I shouldn’t assume you want the same comforts as me.”

He had turned his face up to her, and his eyebrows had risen continuously as Rose kept talking. He looked away,  _ again _ , but his face was somewhat pained. “People don’t usually want me comfortable. They don’t care about what I want, or how I feel safe.”

Rose’s heart broke for him, and she made him scoot over so she could sit on the bench with him. 

“People have only ever thought I was ugly, or were scared of me. They’ve never thought about what I wanted.” He was whispering. She saw his eyes welling up. “Oh angel...” she whispered back reaching for him. 

“No!” Erik shouts, startling her. “You cannot call me by that name! No no no!” He ends in tears and rushes into the bedroom. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Rose didn’t know what to do, she was still frozen in shock. She could hear him muffling his cries, and could only imagine his face smashed into a pillow and tear stained. It broke her heart all over again. 

Clearly ‘angel’ wasn’t the right pet name for Erik. She groaned,  _ why did I even  try  to give him a pet name? _

She had almost been shaking from Erik yelling, and so she started pacing around the room, overthinking everything. Again. 

_ Does that name really hold that much meaning to him? _

_ Will I ever get the chance to figure that out? _

_ How the hell do I fix this? _

She sat down at the organ.  _ Is he going to kick me out?  _ Needing to relax she trails her fingers over the keys. Then prepares to play the only song she knows. 

“ Hush little baby don’t say a word, Mama’s gonna but you a mockingbird.”

It was the first song she had ever learned to play. It wasn’t nearly as nice as anything Erik played, but it was still fun. 

“And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama’s gonna buy you a billy goat.”

She remembered Maman singing it for her whenever Rose had a nightmare, and it always helped her calm down. 

“And if that horse and cart turn around, you’ll still be the sweetest little babe in town.”

She was so focused on getting the notes right, that she hadn’t noticed Erik come up to her until he sat down. 

“You’re fingers are all wrong.” His face was red and his eyes a little puffy, but his voice was level. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize. I always thought something was wrong.” Rose was suddenly embarrassed, she probably sounded atrocious compared to Erik. 

“Here.” Suddenly her hands were swallowed by his as he adjusted her fingers so they weren’t putting as much pressure on the keys. “You don’t need to hit the keys very hard, be gentle with them.”

“Sorry.” She mumbled out, “I didn’t mean to hurt your organ.”

Erik laughed a little, “It’s not hurt, but it will make the same noise even if you press lighter.”

After a pause Rose bursts out, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable please forgive me!” Erik’s eyes brows flew up and he opened his mouth but Rose pressed on. “I don’t know why I even thought to call you a pet name, I’m sure you’d rather I just use your name. I’m sorry, it won’t be a problem, I’ll never call you that again.”

“Rose,” Erik starts. “ It- it’s not really a problem. If you feel the need to call me a pet name, which I don’t know why you would but it’s not an issue, just don’t use that one. Please.”

_ Why does he always sound broken? _

Rose smiles softly, glad he wasn’t mad. “I understand.”

_ Who did that to you? _


	12. Chapter Twelve

For the next couple days that’s how it went. They would switch off on who’s making breakfast, Erik preferring eggs and toast, while Rose liked sweeter things. Then they’d split up, Erik at his organ and Rose stretched out on the couch. 

_ We don’t talk about our sleeping arrangement _

Sometimes they’d play games. Rose always beat him at bridge, but Erik prevailed at chess. 

_ The cuddling is never mentioned ... _

Of course it couldn’t always be great. 

“When are you going back?” Erik asked, it was Rose’s fourth day there and by all means he had the right to know. 

“I don’t have a clue. I know I have to eventually, if only for Maman’s sake. But I fear she’d try and keep me there and I-“ she looked away blushing. “I like it here.”

She missed Erik’s smile, “I must admit I enjoy your company. But you still can’t run from your problems.”

Rose laughed at the call back to when she first showed up. “No, I can’t.” She bit her lip. “Would I be welcome to come back?” She almost didn’t want the answer. 

Erik grabs her chin gently, much like she had, “Didn’t I just say I like being around you.” 

“Well-“

“If I truly didn’t want you here, even though sometimes you’re a bit much for me, I would’ve asked you to leave. I wouldn’t play my organ for you, I wouldn’t make you breakfast, and I wouldn’t let you borrow my clothes.”

Rose blushes at that reminder, she was still wearing his shirt. 

She looked into his eyes, “Welp, no time like the present.” And jumped up. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Maman has been in so much shock to see her in the living room she hadn’t even asked where she’d been, at least not at first. 

“Oh  _ mon chéri  _ I’m so happy you came back to me.”

Rose had swiftly been pulled into a crushing hug. “I said I’d be back.” Rose sighed leaning into her mother. 

“But how could I be sure you weren’t being forced to write both those notes!” He mother exclaimed

_ Did Coco give me away? _

Rose looked up at her mother and joked, “Don’t you think I’m smart enough to leave you some kind of clue?” 

Maman just waives her off, “I don’t care for your little games at such a time!”

_ And Erik thinks I talk like a spinster _

“Where even were you?! And what do you mean I don’t know this friend of yours? I thought I knew all your friends.”

Rose opened her mouth to answer her questions but was cut off, “And don’t ever even think about leaving like that again!”

Rose looked away and bit her lip,  _ she can’t make me stay.  _

“No you don’t know this friend, I met them recently. And I’m sorry for causing you such distress Maman.”

“You certainly will be! I’ve taken away your piano lessons for a month!”

Rose had to bite her tongue otherwise she’d laugh her head off.  _ Does Maman really think I enjoy those things?? _

“ Please forgive me.” Rose hung her head, really only to hide her smile, but it would seem obedient to her mother. 

Her mother harrumphed, then stared at her daughter. “You’ll have to bring your new friend over. I must see why you spent so much time with her.”

“She is quite lovely, I think you’d like her.” Rose replied, not daring to fix which pronoun her mother used. 

They hug again for quite some time. As much as Rose enjoyed being around Erik, she would always miss her mother. 

And then Rose spends the afternoon listening to her mother go on and on about all the worrying her and Coco did while she was gone. 

Again, Rose loves her mother and misses her when she’s not there, but she has a one track mind so to speak. 

Rose lets her Maman cook dinner, and they eat in relative silence. Her mother then  walks her to her room  just to make sure she “gets there alright.” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m fine Maman, honestly.” She waives off all concern and lays down, knowing eventually her mother would leave the room. 

Even after she did, Rose couldn’t sleep. He room seemed so cold, and she wasn’t as comfortable without another body next to her. 

_This is ridiculous,_ she thought exasperated.  _ We were only together for a few days! I can’t be this dependent on it already. _

Even so, she laid there restlessly for what felt like hours. Then, a voice drifted in her window. 

“ _Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night._”

She let Erik’s warm voice lull her. 

“_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge all thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar.” _ _ There was a pause, then he continued much quieter and closer than before.  _ _“And you’ll live, as you’ve never lived before._”

“Good night.” Then Rose closed her eyes for good. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

She woke up far too early, another thing learned from her time with Erik. She glanced at the clock, 6:30. Groaning she dragged herself out of bed making her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and washed her silky red hair. Letting it air dry she made her way to the kitchen, already thinking about breakfast. 

And that was how Maman found her. Wet hair plastered to her back, soaking her shirt. Her nice clean kitchen once again a mess, as Rose bustled around making what smelled like crêpes and coffee. 

“You’re up early.” She said suspiciously. Rose was never a morning person, usually Maman had to drag her out. 

“It’s not  that  early, besides I wanted to make breakfast.” “Hmm”

The crêpes were delicious and were gone swiftly, her mother having the same sweet tooth as Rose. “Coco is coming over later.” She said offhandedly not missing the way Rose tensed. 

“Oh, it’ll be nice to see her.”

“I’m sure.”

Rose looked up suddenly suspicious of the woman she’s known her whole life. “She’s one of my greatest friends,” Not knowing how much, if anything, Coco told her. “Why wouldn’t it be nice to see her?”

“I thought she ‘hurt you deeply’?”

“...Well she did, she said some things that were very hurtful.” She started. 

“Stop lying to me.”

Rose was shocked into silence, she probably looked like a fish with how her mouth was opening and closing. 

“Coco didn’t tell me everything,” Maman continued. “She didn’t want to hurt your trust and said as long as you kept your promise she wouldn’t.”

Maman started at her for a little while. “You have grown up immeasurably as of late Rose, but you are still a child. I don’t know what promise you made to Coco, or how long this affair will continue. I also don’t know any of the details really, and I don’t expect you to tell me, but I want you to know how much it worries me. I know it’s a guy, and as much as I don’t want to admit it, it was the same with me.”

Maman was crying by now. Not sobbing, just letting tears drop down her cheeks. Rose started tearing up as well. “I didn’t know that, are you talking about Père?”

“Yes,” her mother started wistfully. “You’re father captivated me immediately, and it caused me to drift from my family. I won’t stop you, because I know the feeling you’re experiencing. But will you make me a promise?”

Rose could hardly believe her- could it be called luck? She nodded, “Of course, anything.”

Maman has the decency to blush. “I want you to be safe, in every sense of the word.”

“Maman-” Rose gasped. 

“Let me finish! Everything worked out for me and your father in the end, but it might not be the same for you. Know that you’ll always be able to come back home. But if it does work out, you might be more adult but you’re too young for a child.” 

Rose couldn’t take it, “Maman I have no plans for a child. He- he doesn’t either, I don’t think.” Rose almost didn’t want to tell her mother anything, wanted to keep Erik all to herself like a precious secret. “He has a bad mindset, purely for himself. He has a disfigurement and is not very comfortable with physical contact.”

_ Except when he’s had a nightmare that he then refuses to talk about.  _

“You’re an amazing healer Rose, you try you’re absolute best to make everyone comfortable. If anyone could bring The Phantom out of his shell it would be you.”

“Coco told you?” Rose asked dejectedly. 

“No.” Maman’s eyes were sparkling, “You just give too much away. I thought I taught you better.”

Rose hugs her mother tightly, knowing that  _for some reason_ Maman was supporting her decision.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much longer chapter than normal, so I hope you guys like it

Rose walked down the road, a smile permanently in place. Maman had helped her pack a bag, with more than just essentials. 

“You don’t need to-“ “Nonsense, if my mother had been there for me the way I plan to be for you, I would’ve grown up much happier.”

She also helped Rose pack another gift basket of sorts. Bringing more food, “If you’re going to barge your way into his life at least soften the burden with food.”

And so, Maman let her sneak out the back as she answered the door to Coco. Rose ran down the street, packages in hand, as Maman was walking Coco up to her room. 

Rose faltered on her way to Erik’s living space, there was another voice. 

“And you trust this little girl to keep you secret?” The unknown woman said, Rose didn’t like the contempt in her tone, she sounded just as upset with Erik as she did with Rose. 

“She’s not a little girl. Yes she’s young, a fact she practically refuses, but she is very mature. The number is inconsequential.” Rose was surprised to hear him stand up to his supposed friend. 

“You cannot truly know that.”

“I’ve been with her for four days, how could I not know?” 

“She’s clearly just playing you!”

Rose had had enough, “He’s a grown man, you don’t trust him enough to make his own decisions?”

Erik and the women looked up, Erik actually seemed to relax when he saw her-

_ You’re just crazy _

-and the woman clenched her jaw. 

“You must be Rose.” She said swiftly getting up, grabbing Rose by her upper arm, and dragging her down the hallway. 

“Um-“ Rose glances at Erik desperately and she was taken away from him. 

Once they were far enough to be out of earshot, the woman spoke. “Why do you bother The Phantom?” 

“I’m not bothering him!” Rose snapped, this woman was really grating her nerves. “I just enjoy his company, and it appears he enjoys mine.”

The woman stared down her nose at Rose for a long time, Rose didn’t back down. Eventually she spoke. “I am Madame Giry. I support The Phantom, and if you insist on staying near him you’ll most likely see more of me. So you will have to be civil.”

Rose squawked indignantly, “I have to be civil? What about you?

“That’s exactly what I’m referring to. I’ve known him much longer than you, you should defer to my knowledge.”

Rose didn’t really understand what Madame Giry wanted, but could tell she was on a high horse. “If you’ve really known him so long why don’t you call him by his name.” 

“His name  is The Phantom.”

This made Rose pause, if Erik didn’t tell Madame Giry his name she certainly wouldn’t give it up. But he gave it to Rose didn’t he? Why wouldn’t he give it to this woman who’s ‘known him so long’?

“Madame please leave her alone.” Erik had come to stand in the hallway with them. “I’m sure she can manage to be courteous to you,” he had fixed his gaze on Rose. “And maybe you can be a little nicer.”

Giry harrumphed, “She will be your downfall, mark my words.” Then she walked away from them in a flourish. 

Rose smacked him on the shoulder after she’d disappeared from their sight. “You think I can’t be courteous?”

“Well you did just slap me.” Erik was smirking.“Nuh uh, it was a love pat.” Rose walked away leaving him gaping. 

Maman had said to be very clear with what she wanted, since men could be dense sometimes. At least her Père has been. But Rose didn’t want to push too much, she wanted to be sure Erik wanted the same things as her. 

Rose brought her bags to the table, and started unpacking them. “You brought more food?” Erik sounded a little exasperated. “Just because you don’t like food, doesn’t mean I can’t eat.” She flashed him a smile. 

As she was bringing items back and forth to the kitchen and dining table, Erik caught her arm. “I’m sorry about Madame Giry.”

Rose shrugged, leaving herself in his grip. “She’s you’re friend, I don’t mind having to put up with her.”

Erik let her go, “She’s a little over protective of me.” “This might offend you, but I would be just as protective of you. You need a little protection.”

“I’m not fragile,” he said, but he sounded more upset than angry. 

Rose grabbed his arm back, catching his eye. “Me and Madame Giry share the idea that we must protect the people we care about. And you-“ she paused, she didn’t want to overstep, but Erik was watching her closely so she continued, her tone firm and full of conviction. “You aren’t physically fragile or delicate, but you clearly have some mental scars. And while everyone does, yours are deeper set. So yes we want to protect you, we don’t want you feeling hurt.”

_Is he squirming again?_

“I don’t deserve protection.” He said and walked into the bedroom. As much as Rose didn’t want to push him, she really didn’t appreciate being walked away from. 

“Who told you that you don’t deserve it.” She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, with no plans to give up on this conversation so quickly. 

Erik collapses on the bed onto his stomach. “Do we have to have this conversation?” His voice was muffled by the blankets but Rose heard him well enough. “Yes.”

He groaned and tuned over. “Why do I put up with you?” Rose feigned hurt, “You mean you don’t like my company?” 

Erik looked up at her, eyebrow raised. But Rose continued, “How about we save that conversation for a different day, hmm? Now come on, who told you such a lie?”

Erik slowly raised up into a sitting position, crossing his legs. He stared at Rose for a while biting his lip, but eventually he looked away and spoke. 

“I grew up in the circus. My own mother, thinking me a monster, gave me away.” His voice broke and Rose came to sit next to him, but didn’t touch him. “Everyone there thought I was a devil or something. I was laughed at everyday and had things thrown at me.” His shoulder had continuously gotten stiffer, until he was almost folded in on himself. His voice was clearly pained, but there was also a sense of relief coming off him. Rose scooted closer so she was pressed against his side, there if he needed her. 

Suddenly his voice went flat, “One day I had had enough. My  _keeper_ got so money hungry that he wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing with the ropes.” He swallowed and slightly turned away from her, “I killed him, strangled him with the same binds that had held me there for so long. Madame Giry has been there than night. She took me with her underneath the opera house, and then I stayed.”

Rose didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t disgusted with Erik, but was immensely upset at how he was treated, especially at such a impressionable age. She took a deep breath, willing the anger away and took in Erik’s form. He was shaking.

_Crying_

Rose didn’t stop to think and pulled him into her lap. He buried his face in her neck instantly, and sobbed. The mask’s edges were surprisingly sharp and hurt her neck, he was too big for her lap and her legs were falling asleep, he was clutching at her back and probably leaving marks. And she didn’t care, what really mattered to her was that she was there for Erik, especially after such a confession. She petted his hair, rocked him as much as their position would allow, and whispered lightly to him. “You’re ok now, you’re not back there, you got away, you’re safe here.” Just soothing things. 

Rose didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but Erik had stopped crying and was hiccuping. “I-I’m sorry.” Rose pulled back just enough to catch his eyes, “What for?”He rubbed his hands against her back, “I hurt you.”

She tsked and started laying him down. “It wasn’t your intention, besides it’s not that bad. I didn’t even feel anything.” She pet his hair some more. “You need to rest a little, let me get you some nice cool water, and then you can take a nap ok?” Erik yawned, but nodded his head, so Rose headed to the kitchen. 

She was shaking a little, the confession had rattled her. But all it did, and perhaps this just proves she was an idiot, was cement her belief that Erik deserved to be protected. 

She got back and made sure he drank the whole glass then made to leave. Erik whimpered and grabbed onto her hand. Rose looked back at him, but he wasn’t looking at her. She grabbed his chin, “Do you want me to stay?”

He nodded shyly so she pulled back the covers and hopped in. Erik cuddled right into her, which was a nice surprise. He mumbled, “Wanna snuggle.” Which was an even bigger surprise because they didn’t talk about it, ever. 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Rose had kept running her hands through his hair until she was sure he was asleep. But Rose didn’t, couldn’t, follow after him. She slipped out of the bed, and went snooping, of course. It’s-

NOT

-her only bad habit.

She finished putting away the food, and moved over to the organ. She was sorely tempted to fix the papers lying on top, but if it was how Erik liked it she’d leave it alone. There were lots of sheets of music, some half written and some completed. Then one caught her eye.

_The Music Of The Night_

_ It’s the song he’s been singing!  _ Rose thinks ecstatically as she reads the lyrics. 

Just as she’s getting to the bottom of the page, she hears Erik whining. She goes into the bedroom, and he’s in the middle of a nightmare. She settles herself back in bed, bringing him up tosnuggle against her. 

“I’m s-sorry.” Is what he says when he wakes up. Rose shushes him, “You’re fine, it’s ok to have nightmares. He shakes his head and buries it deeper into her neck. 

“Can I sing for you?” She asks, an idea popping into her head. Erik picks his head up, “What song?” “One of yours actually.” 

Erik looks a little wary, but settles down to listen. Rose was suddenly nervous, she wasn’t exactly a _good_ singer . 

“ _Softly, deftly, music shall surround you._”

Erik’s eyes had filled with warmth when he realized what song of his she was singing. 

“_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you._”

He was staring into her eyes, almost in awe. 

“ _ Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,” _

Erik and Rose drew closer as Erik’s voice joined hers. 

“ _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight._”

Their faces were so close now that Rose could feel his breath against her lips. Her hand came up to settle on his jaw and his reached for her waist. 

“ _The darkness of the music of the night._”

Rose doesn’t know which of them closed the distance, but soon enough she felt warm lips against hers. As far as first kisses go, it was amazing. However, it wasn’t *perfect*. 

Rose tightened her hold on his jaw and tilted her head into the kiss. 

He made a noise, shock or something else Rose couldn’t really tell. And she felt his grip tighten just as hers had. She leaned more of her weight onto him, hoping he would hold her. But soon enough she was laying on top of him on the bed. They broke apart and stared into each other’s eyes. 

After a little bit of that, Rose bit her lip, gathered her courage and snaked her hand in between them. Erik caught her wrist “I- I don’t...” her eyes widened in realization. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to assume.” She said pushing herself off of him. He shook his head and tightened his hold on her. 

“I’ve never done anything like that.” He bit out, seeming frustrated with himself. Rose lowered herself back into him, “But, the kissing is fine?” She asked. He nodded, and Rose grabbed his face and kissed him again.

_I’ll take what I can get_


End file.
